bringyourideastolifefandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare House (film)
'''Nightmare House '''is a 2010 American found footage horror film written and directed by Warren Howding. Based on the indie game of the same name, the movie tells of a former priest, Jason Whittiker, as he investigates a haunted house in the state of Wisconson. Nightmare House was a critical success, but performed poorly in the box office. A sequel, Nightmare House 2: The Culling, was announced for January 2013. Plot The film introduces us to a former priest, Jason Whittiker, a former priest who was exiled from the Catholic Church after performing a fake exorcism, then charging money for it. Several years later, at the film's beginning, Jason, who is now a devout Catholic, is contacted by a young politician Thomas Stroud, who urges him to investigate his mother's old mansion home, which he believes is occupied by a demonic presense. Jason reluctantly agrees, hoping that this will be an actual case. Two days later, accompanied by Fr. Marcus Brown and camerwoman Julie Andrews, Jason enters the house, agreeing to spend a night. The crew is haunted by various strange paranormal activity, eventually being seperated when several decaying human corpses crawl out of the ground. Fleeing into the bedroom, Jason discovers Mrs. Stroud's old diary, which links her to a Satanic cult that uses human bodies as vessels for demons, hoping to bring about the end of the world. Jason, being convinced one of the group in the house is possessed, arms himself with a cross and holy water from his priesthood days and sets out. He encounters Fr. Brown, who tells him that he had met up with Julie, but she had tried to cut his throat. Jason seems to agree and starts to head in the direction Julie headed, then turns around quickly, attacking Brown, who reveals himself to be the one possessed after Jason reveals that he and Julie had gone down completely different paths, and the layout of the house would make this scenario impossible. Jason uses the cross and forces the demon out. He then leaves a recovering Brown with a recently arrived Julie, who claims to have been chased by a demonic prescense. After several minutes of investigating, Jason comes to the conclusion that Mrs. Stroud had given her body to a demon, but it had devoured her soul and killed her. The demon now haunts this house. Jason returns to the group, only to find Brown dead. Julie then attacks him, as Jason realizes she is the body of Mrs. Stroud, having been possessed by another demon. As the original demon and Julie begin to dissect him, Jason frantically prays for help and forgiveness, and the cross on his neck begins to glow, pushing the two demons away. Jason then exorcises them, destroying them at the cost of his sanity. The film ends with a new inmate being checked into the Never Lose Hope Mental Hospital. The patient is revealed to be Jason, who has been reinstated as a priest, following the ordeal in the movie. Category:Movie Category:Horror Category:Zeon1